Ball 5
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Clare greeted Declan, but that was it. The man she crushed on HARD was gone, perhaps for good? You get a lot of balls called in life, but a 5th one? *Final chapter added*
1. First Base

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **Seeing as S10 has started, this particular chapter will have current events slightly altered.**

**

* * *

**

What seemed like a wedding with I do's said on impulse left the impression that it was a marriage that was going to last for a long time. Spinner and Emma led very different lives, but when they woke up next to each other and he said what needed to be said, that was it for Emma. It was a wonderful time for the newlyweds and for the guests. From a distance, Jane looked on as a chapter in her life closed shut. Now she, Holly J and Declan were off again, returning to NYC for more adventures.

**xxx**

Fiona seemed to be regaining her composure. After the twincest scandal and after her brother said in a VERY open way that she needs to get her own life, a first step was taken by way of a therapist. Mother Coyne saw sufficient progress in her daughter that a gathering was organized and held. A few of the Coyne's friends came and it went well, with Fiona opting for apple cider instead of the Dom. She was chatting it up with everybody and seemed to be comfortable with everything, especially when her mom came to her with a few people. "Enjoying yourself dear?"

"Yes I'm having a great time," Fiona beamed. She conversed with her mom and some of her mom's guests, and then she sat down on the sofa with a glass of apple cider. "You really like that cider don't you?" Fiona nodded as she was in the process of sipping. She nearly spit out her drink when looking at the guy who was smiling at her. "Bobby Breckenridge, nice to meet you."

"Fi-Fiona Coyne." They chatted for a good hour, with Bobby scoring a date the next night. That date led too few more and after a stroll through the park, they made things official by getting together.

**

* * *

**

Holly J was uneasy. Not only did her dream summer end, but she returned with a long distance relationship to manage. Returning home to her room was comforting but not for long when the uneasiness came back. She was setting a new photo down on her shelf when from the corner of her eye, boxes were stacked next to her bed. _What the hell is going on, _Holly J thought. Before she could open her laptop, her mom came in and Holly J immediately began with the questions. "So there's no hey mom I miss you?"

"Why are there boxes next to my bed?"

"There really is no good way to say this… we are downsizing."

"Can you be specific?"

"We will be moving into an apartment in one month." That was certainly shocking for Holly J, but not as shocking as what she would hear next. "At least I'm going to attend Yale after this year - -"

"Your father made another risky investment… and lost all your Yale money."

".SERIOUS?" Holly J's mom tried to explain that investments are risky and that things will have to change. After her mom left, Holly J went and opened her laptop to log on to Skype. Declan was dutifully waiting, relieved that he was talking to his girl. "You look upset, want to talk about it?" Holly J unloaded, talking about the move and her Yale money being lost. "Since I don't have any money, I won't be able to attend Yale." Declan usually had good judgment, but not this time. "This is a probably not a good time to say this - -"

"Yeah same here. Why, when you said goodbye prior to me taking off for home, did that goodbye seem like a final one?" Declan had no answer, talking about the distance between them. "I'm pretty sure we both agreed that we would do our best to make this work… why are you bailing? Why now when I need you now more than ever - -"

"I'M SEVERAL HUNDRED MILES AWAY HOLLY J! I love you, but don't think that you are the only one that's suffering - -"

"Spare me Declan. You have a stable environment over there as well as financial backing to go along with it."

"You know that's not what this is about," Declan snapped, "… I need the warmth of a woman next to me. While I realize that its not possible all the time, I still need one. The point is… oh I lost my train of thought - -"

"Oh bull Declan just say it!"

"I really did lose my train of thought." Holly J was fighting back tears. "I'm running for student council president, I lost my house AND my Yale money. Right now, my focus needs to be on this election because if I don't WIN… I'm not sure what I will do. If I lose this election, I would've lost my house, my money, and my boyfriend. Its better that I cut my losses now so it won't be so bad." Declan pleaded with Holly J to wait for a minute, but it was too late. "You can cuddle with yourself to your heart's desire now - -"

"Holly J wait, what I said came out very wrong - -"

"We are DONE, now this is ME saying goodbye you bastard." Holly J logged off and slammed her laptop shut. Barely able to see, she looked at her to do list, which consisted mainly of election stuff and classes. "M-My new immediate priority? _I've got to go cry now_." Holly J jumped on her bed and cried herself to sleep, meanwhile Declan calmly shut his laptop and went for the Dom.

**

* * *

**

Clare had her head out the window as the bus neared Degrassi. She had a pretty eventful summer, what with traveling to Europe and getting a haircut. After meeting with Alli and enduring an early rumor about getting a boob job, she was less enthused about her new style. Alli assured Clare that people will notice, talking about how needed to give it some time. As she played around with her glasses, they slipped off and they fell to the street. Clare couldn't grab them in time, seeing as a black hearse offed the glasses completely. The man that came out the car grabbed the glasses and told Clare that they were not coming back. After some small talk, the guy checks out Clare. "You have pretty eyes." Clare was taken aback, relieved that someone finally noticed her new eyes. "I'll… see you around?" She said that with a fervor that yearned for him to say yes. "I guess you will." Clare bit her lip slightly, happy that she'll see more of this mysterious man.


	2. Second Base

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **Some of the stuff that I wrote about in this chapter have already occurred. I have altered the events slightly and added on some things.**

**

* * *

**

The chasers did a sufficient job in quelling Declan's drinking morning after, but he still looked as though he slept very little, if at all. For a period of a couple of weeks, he got away with wearing a beanie to cover his unkempt hair by telling any admin he came across that his "bald spot" was prone to headaches from the sun's rays. One day while lunching at VP, he was sitting alone as usual when a girl sat down next to him. "You don't look too good, too much partying again?" Declan sighed, as if to say "you could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Declan looked at this girl, the one they called Tinsley, with a curious face. _That's my line._ "Do you want the long or short version?"

"I don't care," Tinsley cooed, eyes fluttering and hair being twirled around slightly. It was Declan that now unloaded on a girl, talking about how he felt after Holly J left NYC, then how they broke up on Skype. "I… I can't believe I said what I said."

"I'm no expert or anything," Tinsley noted, "but when you say things the way you did, that's when it's most truthful." Declan wished he left the Dom intact so he could comprehend what he was just told. "You are indeed no expert… but those words were prophetic." Tinsley smiled, as did Declan and the fire was started. Now the conversation turned where no potential hookup wanted it to turn. "You're getting top marks, correct Tinsley?"

"Exactly."

"… and we have the same class and teacher, but different periods correct?"

"Yep." _I know exactly where this is going._ "Want to study at my place tonight, that is if you don't already have any plans - -"

"Sure, shall I come by at 7ish?"

"That… would be great." Tinsley squeezes Declan's hand as she says goodbye and soon after, Fiona drops by the table. "She was all over you *_shudders_*."

"That's her for you," Declan said, checking out Tinsley's figure as it went farther away. "You know she's one of those types of girls Declan, what are you doing talking to someone like that?"

"Not sure Fi, but she's coming over tonight so we can study together." Fiona looked puzzled, reminding her brother that he had a girlfriend. "Holly J? We broke up."

"That's news to me."

"You know that I don't have to tell you EVERYTHING."

"I know that, but weren't you two going to make it work?" Declan quickly ran through the events by Fiona, who looked pretty shocked. "On SKYPE? That hurts."

"You're telling me, and I was going to suggest we take a break, but SHE JUST HAD TO DUMP ME!" Declan resumed his pouting, which Fiona found sad. "There there brother, it's going to be okay. "Fiona left, immediately regretting not telling Declan about Bobby.

**

* * *

**

Clare didn't usually do this. After receiving an unsatisfactory mark on her writing assignment, she was paired up, I mean the mysterious man from before [Eli] was her tutor. After another bad paper according to Eli, Clare was worried that she would get another bad mark, but Eli suggested that they ditch class so she could write it over. Clare dismissed the idea initially, but each passing second made it more tantalizing, so she ended up ditching class with Eli. Clare explained her reluctance towards writing about her personal life. "Its my personal life."

"So you **do** care about what people think, I suspected as much."

"I do not."

"If you don't care about what people think, then SCREAM at the top of your lungs." Clare took a couple of seconds, but she let out a puppy scream that made Eli nearly double over. "You can do better than that." _You're right…_

"**AAAHHH!**"

"There we go Clare. As for your assignment, you need to write with the passion you just exerted for that alpha dog scream. Once you do that, you'll get better grades than me." Clare seemed content, and so he asked Eli if they could go back to school. "Don't you want to take a joyride?"

"That sounds intriguing, but we really should be getting back." When the hearse made the turn, Eli floored it and right as they neared the school, he stepped on the brakes and the hearse spun out, making skid marks and making a rest right outside the doors. Clare had to balance herself as she exited the car. Eli was right there to hold her steady. "That was exiting! So that is what you mean by joyride."

"Exhilarating isn't it?" Clare nodded in agreement as they both leaned against the hearse. It must have been the G's or something, or maybe gravity, but Clare and Eli were touching shoulders. "I should get back to class."

"Yeah I have to go park this behemoth." Clare waved goodbye and as she turned to head through the doors, her arm was grabbed gently as Eli pulled her in. "I-I'm sorry about this." _WHY are you apologizing?_

"Whenever you want to go joyriding with me, let me know okay?"

"Okay…" _Why does it feel like I'm being swept off my feet?_

**

* * *

**

While people wouldn't go overboard on study sessions with the opposite sex, Declan kind of did. The lights were dimmed just enough to read the notes and the traditional candles were replaced with lavender-scented ones. Tinsley didn't seem to mind the effort, seeing as they killed the studying an hour or so earlier than expected. "Well, we are pretty much set for these exams and presentations… what should we do know?" Tinsley bit her lip and Declan took the cue but before any lips touched, he pulled back, presumably killing the mood; however, Tinsley was as the young people like to say… horny. "Something bothering you hun?"

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I shouldn't do this." Declan was about to get up, but Tinsley grabbed his arm and guided it and him back down on the large couch. "I understand what you are going through. While what transpired hurts, you can't deny your needs. I can satisfy those needs for you." Tinsley began to kiss Declan's neck, then she moved to his chin and soon his lips. Declan released his fervor and they went IN on each other. After a brief pause, they resumed activities in the bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Clare was exhausted; well, her adrenaline tanks were on E. A couple of hours of joyriding and burnouts wiped her out. Just after sundown, Eli pulled up just outside the Edwards residence to drop her off. "I had a great time Eli; I've never had so much fun in my life." Clare said goodbye, but Eli reined her close once again but this time, it was for a kiss. She was shocked as he started kissing her, but her eyes gradually narrowed and eventually, she kissed him back just as feverish. After that make out when they pulled back, both blushed deep scarlet and they touched foreheads while still catching their breaths. "We should hang out again sometime."

"I'd like that." Clare officially said bye and left, and Eli reclined back in his seat. _… Perhaps together?_

**

* * *

**

Fiona started to grow suspicious of Bobby. Whenever she expressed a dissenting opinion, he lashed out at her. Things got violent one day when she was working on new VP uniform designs and he wanted to get frisky. She liked the kissing, but she knew that the designs were not going to be made by themselves. "Where are you going?" Bobby grabbed Fiona's arms and roped her in, causing her significant discomfort. Bobby wanted to get in, but Fiona wouldn't have it. When he realized that he wasn't going to get any, Bobby slapped her across the face and stormed off, leaving Fiona in a state of shock and afraid of the monster consuming her boyfriend. She knows that she'll have to tell her brother about it soon.


	3. Third Base

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Clare could not get Eli out of her mind, same with him. They hung out quite often and were invited to a party by the newlyweds Spinner and Emma. It was during a weekend so the Studz were reunited for a one night only unplugged concert. Clare listened intently, not noticing the shoulder squeeze and the man that snuggled up next to her. "You enjoying this?" Eli flashed a smile as Clare did a double take. "You scared me, when did you show up?"

"Just now. You seemed to be enjoying yourself, so I didn't want to disturb you." Clare understood, but she told him that it was okay to call for her earlier. The Studz finished up and everyone started to leave except for Eli, who offered to drive Clare home. "I came here with Alli and her brother." Seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind, Eli hugged Clare and slowly walked away. She saw him walk out the door and she herself turned around to see Alli and Emma stare at her, both of them saying "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" at the same time. "He just said goodbye… whats the big deal?"

"Big deal? You are losing a potential SO." Emma agreed, chiming in about how Eli was all over Clare during the concert. "He didn't come for the concert… he came for you. He came to see you, presumably to try and get with you."

"I'm such an idiot - -"

"You have nothing to fear," Alli assured, "knowing his type and how they court, he should probably be outside this complex. Clare was in a momentary pensive state, but soon grabbed her seat and bolted.

**xxx**

Eli was sitting down on the hood of his car, listening to some music. He did not hear a girl snuggle up next to him. Since he was blare deep in sound, Eli found himself moving around, dropping his headphones and looking at Clare, who was wide-eyed and smiling. "Did you tickle me?"

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to get your attention?" They snuggled as they looked up at the sky. Eli found himself looking at his pocket watch. "Oh man its late, you should go home with - -"

"With you, you are going to drive me home." Clare explained how she wanted him to take her home. _I'll know what I will say if he decides to bring that up._ They once again get outside the Edwards residence, and Eli stays silent as does Clare. _Why isn't he talking?_ "I-I'll see you at school on Monday?" Clare starts to say something, but Eli snaps his finger and the hearse door opens on Clare's side. Seemingly understanding, Clare got up to leave but knowing the opportunity that was about to head to sleep, Eli raced out the car and grabbed Clare's arm. "Look Clare, this is going to look like a bad time to say this but I can't go on another day if I don't get this off my chest."

"Okay." Clare walked back and got on the hood and leaned back as she did before. Eli did the same and quickly got down to it. "This isn't going to sound like me at all, but… we've gone out a few times and I really enjoy spending time with you. I want to continue spending time with you, but… hey look at that up in the sky." Both Clare and Eli see a shooting star go by and continue to stare at the sky. "I think you are a beautiful girl and I want - -" Clare's eyes fluttered when Eli held her hand. "_I want you to be my girlfriend_." Some intense moments ensued and Eli worried that he was going to get rejected. Several minutes passed and he figured that he got rejected, so he started to get up, only to lean back again. "I enjoy spending time with you as well. After KC dumped me, I built a little wall around myself. I… I just don't want to get my heart broken again, but we met by chance and my wall disappeared. You helped me express my feelings more openly and that was something I would've never done alone."

"Do you want to see where this goes?" Both Clare and Eli held hands a little bit firmer now. "Yes." Clare said softly, snuggling next to that man, "… and I do want to be your girlfriend."

**

* * *

**

Declan swatted his alarm clock away, which turned off after a loud thud. It was 5:30 in the morning and he could only get a few hours of sleep. A girl was rustling around next to him, cooing at him to go back to bed. "I'd like to, but you know that you need to go home so you can get ready for school."

"Fine." Tinsley threw back on her clothes, gave Declan a kiss on the cheek and left. Declan went to the bathroom and immediately jumped in the shower, adjusting the jets so warm water would come out. It was already known that Declan was a ladies man; he had gone on many dates, flirted with a lot of girls, and made out with plenty of girls. But recently, this "new" Declan blew the old player right out of the water. His latest conquest was Tinsley and twice a week they would wake up next to each other. It had been a few weeks since he and Holly J broke up. Tinsley instigated and Declan bit on the hook. Things looked as though they were getting serious, which is exactly what Declan did not want. So one afternoon, Declan and Tinsley had lunch and Tinsley kept on talking and talking. He asked her why she has been telling anybody that would listen that they were a couple. "Well, aren't me - -"

"NO! I'm pretty sure that I told you that I just got out of a serious relationship. You and I? You and I have simply been fooling around for several weeks, sleeping together every so often."

"What are you trying to say?" Declan could not believe how dense Tinsley was. "The writing is not on the wall yet for you? We are simply friends with benefits; THAT'S IT."

"So that's how it is huh?" Tinsley got up and doused her coffee on Declan's uniform, but he didn't care because he was expecting such a reaction.

**

* * *

**

While Declan was fixing the kinks of his GDS, the new couple at Degrassi were cooking. Every moment that they could spare while not occupied with friends or school related things was spent together and that time was relished. Their favorite activity was spending some time after school with one ear of the same earphone listening to music or podcasts. While other couples show high quantities of PDA, not these two. Eli and Clare held hands and kissed when departing, but they did not piggyback each other to class nor did they suck face and play tonsil hockey. They did just enough to let people know that they were something.

**xxx**

Fiona's mark from the Bobby slap would not go away. Acting on impulse, she took pictures of an altered mark… but did not send them. One would think that girls would take the opportunity to escape the abuser by exposing them at first chance, but the typical pattern of giving them another chance came into play in this instance. After skipping a dinner with the Breckenridges, the next day Fiona is walking back inside from the VP yards when Bobby comes from behind to let her know that she missed a great dinner. Bobby assured Fiona that he'd never forcefully put his hands on her again. Just as Fiona started to feel a hinge of security, Bobby's cell beeps. They both fumble with the phone until Fiona reads the text message. "You bastard!" she growled as she stormed off. Bobby lashed out at her for acting out of control. Fiona managed to run about halfway up the stairs, but it was no use. "This will show you not to act out again." Bobby grabbed Fiona and tossed her over the railing. Luckily, there was a glass table surrounded by thick couches; Fiona came away with only some deep bruises and several lacerations.


	4. Home Plate

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Fiona got really lucky. According to the doctor on campus, the lacerations were not deep slashes to the bone, but rather minor incisions. After a few days of antibiotic treatment and rest, she was back at VP with her entire right side bandaged up. Meanwhile, Declan was happy and living it up. Still on track, when he wasn't studying and attending classes, he was with girls. Unbeknownst to everyone, Declan had a secret hot tub in his room where was chilling with a couple of girls. "Declan, can you massage my shoulders?"

"Sure." Such were the requests of the ladies that were at his side. One particular night, he was watching TV on the wide screen he had installed just above the tub, which was extra foamy because of the company. Declan and this new girl were making out when a voice could be heard calling his name. "DECLAN!"

"Gosh, what does she want now?" He exits the tub and eventually out of his room with his robe on. "Its almost midnight Fi, what is it and what are you doing with my Dom?"

"This isn't your Dom - -"

"Whatever, what do you want, I have company waiting for me." Fiona was on the verge of tears, which told Declan that there was a pressing issue at hand. "Talk to me Fi, I don't want you to cry."

"Its Bobby; he… hurt me badly." Declan had a quizzical look on his face. "Be careful about what you are saying because you have - -"

"I'M NOT LYING, HE NEARLY SENT ME TO THE HOSPITAL."

"Are you serious?" Fiona started unzipping her sweater and revealed her bandages, which made Declan turn away and narrow his eyes in white anger. "Why did he do this to you?"

"I don't know why, but he is a monster. He expects me to be perfect, but it is okay for HIM to be out of line. He is an abuser and a monster." Fiona hugs her brother, telling him that she no longer feels safe. "Not to worry Fi, I'll talk to Bobby and see what his problem is." Declan didn't have to wait long. A few days later he finds Bobby walking in the same direction and angrily calls his name.

**

* * *

**

In all things in life, there are stages. Relationships are no different, hence E-Clare being in the honeymoon stage; well since they had been official for a while, they were nearing the end of that stage. The next stage was in effect when Eli drove Clare to school one day and Clare was waiting for a kiss on the lips but instead got one on the cheek. "You, um, missed your spot - -"

"Oh yeah sorry." Eli kissed Clare on the lips this time, but it was rushed; no extra seconds to touch foreheads and no extra seconds to signify the tenderness. Assuming that Eli woke up grumpy, Clare let it go. Clare waited for her man at their customary spot; he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in class either after lunch, which was puzzling because he usually was there before the teacher. Once again Clare thought little of it, likely assuming that Eli had stuff to do He most definitely had something to do, stuff Clare would shockingly find out later.

**xxx**

"So this is where you've been? Ditching school for the RAVINE!"

"I've been at school, I was in class everyday since my absence."

"That's not the point," Clare retorted, "you've been avoiding me and quite frankly, its beginning to worry me." Eli grabbed hold of Clare, who had an intense look in her eyes. Those eyes soon fluttered when they sat atop the table and Eli bearhugged Clare from behind, which caused her to laugh and blush at the same time. They were moving around so much that they nearly fell off the table. Eli had Clare playfully pinned down and after some staring, he started kissing her and they went farther than before. Some random guy shouted that the van had a purpose, but Eli flipped him off in the middle of his snogging, which shut the random guy up. "Whoa - -" Eli pulled back as Clare caught her breath. He didn't exactly get to home plate, but Eli managed to move Clare's V-neck sweater a couple of inches. "Its good to know that you have limits." Clare folded her arms, but Eli assured her that wasn't going to turn the corner and sprint. It was a welcome relief, but she still wanted to know why he had been avoiding her. "We have been honeymooning for a while; I was afraid that we would lose our spark - -"

"That's not going to happen." Clare grabbed Eli's hand again, assuring him that they have something special brewing. "The way we feel about each other… who knows where this could go."

"How - -"

"Hmm?"

"_How did I get so lucky?_" They spent the remainder of their free time cuddling in each others arms.

**

* * *

**

"Damnit Jenna AGAIN?" KC was irritated because Jenna went through his stuff again. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." KC was concerned because there have been repeated incident involving Jenna and his phone. The first few times were pretty secretive, but the last couple of instances were very obvious. "You have some issues that you need to get checked out." Jenna told him that she was fine, talking about the diet pills that had some weird side effects. "You don't need to take those pills. While I agree that they carry some pretty nasty side effects, Jenna you are fine. You have a great body and you are beautiful."

"You words are really comforting… thank you." Jenna kissed KC, who spun around and put his arms around her. "KC let go ! I'm fat - -"

"No you're not - -"

"Really, let go - -"

"You have sexy obliques - -"

"FOR GODS SAKE, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Jenna pushed KC off her and he hit the ground hard. "Oh my God KC, I'm sorry - -"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM **ME**, you're freaking me out." KC barked at Jenna to throw away the pills because they were making her extremely moody. "I can't, how am I supposed to get rid of the rolls?"

"Gee I don't know, eat better and go hiking?" KC stormed away, away from the girl who doesn't know her own secret.

**xxx**

_Kenna nearing their end? E-Clare shared a tender moment, but is there trouble on the horizon for them? Next chapter: last draw for Kenna, heartbreak for Clare, and Declan's boiling point._

**

* * *

**

A/N= **Damn, there was some interesting developments this chapter. Seeing as that was the 4****th**** chapter, I plan on posting four more chapters for this fic. I also will add some extras, such as below.**

**

* * *

**

*** **Halfway Point: Clareification *****

Clare took time out of her busy life to write in her diary. The following is her most recent entry.

_Dear Diary:_

_School is getting really busy, what with taking all advanced classes, Yearbook Club, friends, and family. I'm blessed that I have a plan to deal with everything because all the above have much demand of my time. It can be tiring, but its worth it because I have a rock that keeps me focused. I was never like this before, what with devoting the majority of some afternoons to writing fanfiction. With the new year, there are new responsibilities and expectations. I'm very blessed to have excellent time management skills. I reiterate that if it wasn't for my rock, Eli, I'm not sure if I would be able to handle everything as well as I have been. He's so… UGH you know! He makes me laugh, he makes me smile and he's been making me very happy. Could this be the foundations for me eventually saying the "L" word?_

**

* * *

**

A/N= **So that was Clare's diary entry. The idea of doing extras for select chapters came to me as I was writing this particular chapter. Its looking like I'll write two more halfway points. What say you about them?**


	5. Inside the Park

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Some time had passed and it seemed that KC and Jenna had soothed things over; however, another wrench was thrown. There was the whole fracas with his mom and after things got good with them, Jenna was weirding out again. They were in the cafeteria and KC was pleased that Jenna liked junk food, a sign that a couple shares similar interests. Jenna perceived it as him calling her fat, but KC didn't notice that she was miffed, so the situation died. Next was the weight room, where Jenna was burning calories religiously. With her calendar shoot looming, KC thought it would be a nice thing to say that she would look good as Ms. December, but Jenna thought it was another attack. "So you want me to be Santa?"

"No… I want you to be a sexy elf." That was it though, as Jenna stormed off, leaving KC scratching his head. He assumed that she was really anxious for her calendar shoot, so as a nice gesture (as well as a romantic one), he offered to go hiking with her and she accepted, appreciating the nice gesture.

**xxx**

It was a tough climb, but they made it to the top. "All of this hiking had made me hungry." KC unzips his backpack and pulls out sandwiches and powerbars. "We need to eat some food and these? We need the energy to hike back down. Lets eat!" Jenna declined, not wanting to gain any more pounds. "You're such a sweetie KC, but the photoshoot is so near… I want to be perfect for it."

"So I go out of my way to try and be a nice guy and this is the thanks that I get?" KC was clearly fuming and Jenna saw it too, she grabbed a sandwich and started nibbling on it. "Its too late for that; the damage has already been done."

"I'm eating your food KC, aren't you happy?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her, he just observed the city in the distance for several minutes. "I'm sorry babe, this shoot - -"

"That stupid photoshoot had made you all OC."

"KC - -"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" KC was beyond irritated, grabbing all the food and powerbars and chucking them over the cliff. "Are you burning or something?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You're a girl… they 'burn' and when they do, they get moody- VERY moody." Jenna thought about it for a minute and then doubled over in uncontrollable laughter. "You think this is funny?"

"It is pretty funny." KC got up and looked at Jenna, whose pristine eyes could not quell the flames KC's insides were brewing. He walked up to her and was going to kiss her, but he instead spun around and was starting to hike down. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"Whats the matter?" Eyebrows narrowing and temples flatlining, KC had enough and went off. "YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN. You went from pessimistic to trying to please and now this. You've been taking those diet pills haven't you?"

"Only a couple - -"

"WHY? You are beautiful Jenna and you have a great figure… yet you still wanted to take those things. I-I don't even know what to say to you."

"What are you saying?" KC shook his head and walked a few more steps away from Jenna before continuing. "You took my mom's side when I was mad at her. You got offended when I was trying to compliment you. Lately my life has changed for the better. I'm cool with my mom and I have more friends. I thought my girlfriend would make things more positive, but NOPE, all you've been is an anchor, dragging me down. I can't do this anymore.'

"Don't do this KC; not when I need you the most." KC looked at Jenna, who was fighting back tears. "We're through." He walked away, leaving a teary ex in his wake.

**

* * *

**

While Kenna was finished, Clare wasn't sure where her relationship with Eli stood. They had their honeymoon stage, and then there was a "drifting apart" interlude, a gap Clare feared would be permanent. Their 'patch up' at the Ravine seemed to make things better again. After watching a movie one day they got some gelato at the local parlor. They were standing against the fence, licking as the gelato treat drips. Silence; a noiseless ambience was the protocol it seemed. Every so often, Clare would look at Eli in hopes that he would say something, but the dude remained stationary licking his gelato as Clare did hers. Her mood turned more somber with each passing minute and after what seemed like an hour, Clare was fed up "Talk to me Eli, why are you so - -"

"We should break up." Clare's mind went from somber to total darkness with those words "Weren't we clear of misunderstandings not too long ago?" Clare was simply in shock, unable to produce tears. She let her gelato and her hand grew increasingly sticky. "When did you decide this?"

"To be honest… just now." Clare had to run away to avoid being seen about to tear up. "Facts are facts Clare: since the honeymoon stage and that romantic episode at the Ravine, we have been stagnant. We are 'burned out' you could say."

"Burned out? What do you mean burned out?" Eli didn't want to let this drag on any further, so he just repeated what he just said. "That doesn't explain… whatever, just answer me one question… WHY?" Clare had her arms folded while tapping her foot. Her answer would come in the worst way imaginable: a girl walks out of nowhere and plants a kiss on Eli's lips and he returns it back, making Clare's mind go from darkness to a white world. After making out, Eli looks at Clare and is all like "THAT'S WHY." Clare looks at the girl, who is about an inch taller than Eli, who had model looks. "Who are you - -"

"That's my line," Eli snapped, "and I'm leaving." Clare throws her gelato on Eli and runs home crying.

**

* * *

**

Declan calls out Bobby and he turns around and starts walking towards him, but Declan does not wait; he confronts him and he starts jawing. "Dude, are you alright - -"

"Did you hurt my sister?" Bobby tried to explain to Declan that Fiona was one of those "crying wolf" people. "My sister nearly went to the hospital. She nearly had surgery that would've sidelined her for the rest of the year. How can you sit there with a straight face and say that she is a liar? Sure she lies on some things, but she wouldn't lie about something like that. YOU are the one that's not right."

"You know what Declan, I'm leaving - -"

"DO YOU THINK THAT HITTING A DEFENSELESS WOMAN MAKES YOU BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF?"

"What did you say - -"

"You are a scumbag." Bobby and Declan were about to fight when a few teachers and the girl in question intervened. "Its not worth it Declan," Fiona said, "lets just go back to class. Declan shook his head, grabbed Fiona's hand and stormed off. "What are you doing?"

"We are not going back to class." Fiona was confused, telling him that there were some deadlines to meet. "I know that, but once we get all of those things done, we are going back."

"Huh?"

"Once we are done this semester, _we are going back to Degrassi._"

**

* * *

**

_A bold statement! Next chapter= Hollan J confrontation… Klare reunites?_

**

* * *

**

*** **Halfway Point: Clare too Much *****

Clare gets home after being humiliated by Eli. She slams the door in her room and opens up her diary for another entry.

_Hi._

_I guess I got my mom's genes… I came home all distressed, she asked me what was wrong and I walk past her. That sound you hear is my mom banging on my door, wondering if I'm okay…__**I'm not okay.**__ I'm very numb, unsure to believe that what happened to me actually happened. The old adage rings true: guy gets together with the good girl and guy dumps good girl for the whore/slut. I-I really thought we were going somewhere. I was happy, he was happy and all signs pointed to continuation. I'm left wondering again why wasn't I enough? Oh well, I wonder if I should finish __**that**__ story or do something else… A wise man once said "I realize that following your heart sucks." I'm not sure how that applies to my situation… love sucks maybe?_


	6. Walk Off

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **There will be no ***** **Halfway Point ***** **this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"_We are going back to Degrassi._" That's what he said to his sister as they walked away from Bobby, away from the VP student body amassed around them. Declan felt that Fiona owed him one, so he asked that she head back early to set everything up, something that she was more than happy to do. So we get to the beginning of the next semester, and the setting was as if the Coynes first set foot at Degrassi. Fiona wiped her forehead and stared at the school where she would once again be at. Both Coynes entered the school like whatever and it was seriously like part deux. Chantay greeted them, but she did not have her video camera. There was no Mia or Peter, but the Three Tenners were there, freestyling for a small crowd. The Coynes walked away, but were soon stopped by one Holly Jeanette Sinclair, who dropped all of her books as well as her coffee cup upon seeing her ex-boyfriend. "It seems that you like getting kissed by road beef Declan - -"

"The correct way to address someone you have not seen in several months is… OH MY GOD ITS YOU, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" That made Holly J laugh and Declan seized the opportunity to walk away; however, Anya was standing in the opposite direction. "Wow…"

"You should follow your own advice…" Holly J thanked Anya for 'stalling' Declan so she could talk to him. "I don't have time to talk to you right now - -"

"Uh I think you do because you can't ignore me forever." Declan wanted to say that would try his hardest to do so, but the words would not come out. "I'm trying to assimilate back to this life. Give it sometime and we'll talk but in the meantime, talk to Fi." Declan walked away this time without rebuttal, leaving Holly J to talk. He really was trying to adjust to public school life. Even though there was no strictly enforced dress code, Declan still rocked the blazer and tie, not wanting to switch the style up. He truly intended to speak with Holly J, but now was not the right time.

**

* * *

**

They broke up and made up so many times that people grew weary from counting. Sav kept thinking about Anya at dinners and during one particular dinner, he had enough of the secrecy and spoke. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening." Sav started off with some drabble, which mildly annoyed his dad. "Get to the point Sav."

"Even though told you that Anya and I were no longer friends… I still care about her. I not only care about her… **I LOVE HER WITH ALL OF MY HEART.** If you are unsure about what I just said, let me repeat it for you… **I'M IN LOVE WITH ANYA McPHERSON!**"

"I wasn't just friends with her… I was her **LOVER**. I love Anya so much that it kills me every time we are apart. Sure I took the keys so I can attend the concert, but being with Anya is a risk I'll always take, despite what you say. I still want to be a Muslim; however, I will not allow my religion to dictate who I can or cannot date. So there you have it dad: I love Anya and I don't care what you say because I want to be with her!" After Sav finish popping off, he stormed off towards the door and opened it to find a smiling Anya smiling at him. "You finally told your family about us… I love you too." Just as they began to kiss, Sav wakes up in a cold sweat, angry that what just transpired was a dream. If only he had the courage to talk like that in real life…

**

* * *

**

Since Peter was off to University, Declan quickly found himself feeling lonely. He tried to make friends by joining various clubs, but he grew bored with them. Luckily for him, Peter worked at the Dot, which meant that he could hang out over there. He was told by Peter that Above the Dot was going to resume again and that it would be greatly appreciated that if he knew of any famous bands that needed a practice gig, they were welcomed to play at AtD. Declan took him up on that offer and it wouldn't be long before bands were playing. During one particular night, a Degrassi students only night, Sav got up and announced to the crowd that there will be a dance coming up, a development that his peers approved of via loud cheers. The day of the dance arrives and Declan is at AtD, not wanting to step foot at the dance for obvious reasons. An hour goes by as Declan is plopped down on the couch, sipping on some pop when he has a flashback. Dropping his can, he grabs his blazer and bolts for the dance.

**xxx**

Clare was still reeling from how Eli dumped her. Even though it had been a while since that happened and even though there was a dance, she really did not want any part of it; however, she was forced to go by her friends. To the surprise of everyone, Clare was actually having fun, reuniting with the D crew for a one night only "dance off." It was all good with her dancing until she bumped into a couple that she did not want to bump into. Touching shoulders with Clare was Eli and his new girl, a girl different from before. "… you PIG!" She had enough and left, bawling her eyes out with each step taken. She sits down on the steps to continue crying and does not notice that tall guy slowly opening/closing the door. "Hey Clare." Clare turns to look at KC, who has casual wear on and who is smiling at her. "I saw what happened… that guy really is a pig." Clare could only no because she was still crying. "Don't worry about that guy, you are going to be okay." Clare did not have the energy to retort KC, so she just nodded again. Unaware of Clare's vulnerability, KC begins to talk about what happened before with them. "You said before that I did not know what I wanted… I did some serious soul searching and made some tough decisions, but I know who I want - -" As a mascara-dripped Clare hears those words, interprets them as someone (a boy) that wants her; a boy that won't hurt her nor break her heart. She walks up to KC so that she could kiss him but as her eyes close, KC gets pushed aside and a different guy receives the lip treatment Clare applies.

**

* * *

**

_Lip service! Who is this mysterious man that Clare's lips grace? Next chapter: Clare's reaction at the man she kisses plus more drama… a potential love triangle?_


	7. Outside the Park

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

He was not very attentive when hanging out with the guys. As he was chilling and sipping, he had a flashback about what his friends heard through the grapevine. That bit of information caused him to drop his pop, head for his car, and bolt for the dance. To not make a scene, he parked far away and walked slowly and deliberately towards the school. As the school neared sight, he saw a familiar face looking distressed and a guy that was smiling. Instinct came into play as he made his move.

**xxx**

Clare walked up to KC so she could kiss him; BUT as her eyes closed; Declan pushes KC aside and gets the lip treatment. They each kiss with a fervor only seen with strong couples, so it was only natural that they pull back. Clare was shocked as to whom she is kissing; however, Declan plants another suck face maneuver and after a few seconds, her eyes closed and she returns the kiss with just as much passion. Poor KC is forced to watch everything that is transpiring. All he could muster was an "I respect your decision - - have a nice life Clare." Clare was unable to reply, thus she could not see KC walk away supra agitated, alone in the dark and along the long route home. Meanwhile, both Declan and Clare sat on the steps to catch their breath. They could not believe that they kissed each other in the way that they did. "Holly J's really going to kill me now."

"No she won't." Clare was confused, so Declan explained to her that they had broken up. "My hormones are raging again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Declan sighed, scratching the back of Clare's head, "you got that off your chest. It was pretty obvious that you looked stressed out, so putting all of your bearings into the kiss makes perfect sense." Both get up and Clare starts heading back to the dance, feeling much better. Declan stands pat, uneasy about heading inside, but Clare assures him that nothing bad will happen. "I don't want to make things awkward between me and a certain someone." Clare shrugs and resumes heading back inside until Declan calls her name, offering to drive her home. "Now? Its pretty early to be heading back - -"She noticed that Declan had a speaking intention, so she accepted because she did not even want to attend the dance in the first place.

**

* * *

**

The following Monday did not start comfortably for Clare. Immediately upon entering the halls, Alli starts the bombardment of questions. "Where were you?"

"Did you leave - -"

"ALLI! Calm down, it's a Monday; don't waste your energy right now." Alli concurred, walking alongside Clare as they headed to class. Clare passed by KC's locker, which had a big dent in it. She could only sigh because the inevitable would've happened either way. Declan settled down on the ball seat in Media Immersion, logging in to check his email. He opened up one with the "Dude! Open this link!" subject heading and skimmed the last Anti-Grapevine post. "That guy just HAD to snitch didn't he? What he was referring to was the wild rumors going around that he made out with Clare outside the dance on the steps. It was true, but it put a big wrench into soothing things over with everyone, primarily Holly J. Declan immediately whips out the phone and texts Clare to meet him at Above the Dot to talk.

**xxx**

Fiona had kept a low profile since returning to Degrassi. That silence was not infinite during the trial with regards to the Bobby ordeal. We find her at the Dot sipping on her usual cup of coffee. A good cup of the dark stuff was what she felt was needed after winning the trial. It had been a week or so since the trial ended and slowly but surely, Fiona was normalizing her life. She sets her cup down to turn around and her body jerks in horror as she is staring into the cold eyes of one Bobby Breckenridge. "What are you doing here?"

"How could you do this to me?" Fiona weakly replied that justice needed to be served after all that he put her through. "Whatever! My reputation is ruined because of you! Don't you have any remorse - -"

"Don't you have any morals? How can you put your hands on a woman, a woman who is weaker than you?" Bobby punched the nearest table and threw a few chairs around, frightening Fiona even more. "You are not a woman, you are a b - -"

"AHH!" Bobby's face was covered in piping hot coffee. "Do me a favor loser: get out of here because you are no longer welcome."

"What if I don't leave?"

"I have even hotter coffee in my arsenal that will burn skin off your face." Bobby flipped the bird and amscrayed. "Thank you so much, um, Peter was it?"

"There you go." Peter set his two supersoakers filled with coffee and cleans up. "That guy was a jerk, but he won't come back here. I can assure you that he will never bother you again." Fiona smiled then turns her attention to the supersoakers and couldn't help but laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"You got rid of a monster with a children's toy."

"No actually these were originally paintball guns molded into supersoakers and I… hey these toys made you breathe easier again." Peter feigned in defense. Fiona laughed again as she was opening up her purse. "Don't worry about it, its on the house," Peter said, not knowing he had his hand on Fiona's. He blushed a smile and went to busy himself with the muffins.

**

* * *

**

Dual pop in each respective hand, Declan and Clare talked about how their summers went. "So you went to Europe huh? I lived in Rome for a while… great place, the calzones are AMAZING."

"I didn't stay there long… my mom said that she had a long lost cousin in Pisa. We stayed at a nearby hotel and I think that hotel is frequented by mafia people."

"Scary, but that's Pisa for you." They both shared a laugh and Declan gets up for some reason. Apparently he likens himself as a mime because he places his hand on a phantom wall. There was a creaky spot on the floor that Declan stepped on, which made him lose his balance and fall on Clare's lap. "I guess I'm not as sturdy as I thought." He remained on her lap as Clare's face was reddening, but he got back into focus and he brought up the play that they did last year. "Run lines with me Clare."

"I don't remember them - -"

"Oh no problem, read them off my phone." They rehearsed lines and the feelings that Clare worked so hard to suppress came back in full force. When they finished in an uncompromising position, Declan jettisons for the bar mini fridge for another pop, but Clare follows him and grabs his arm, turns him around, and looks at him with a volcano face because her eyes were sprouting and her glossed lips were about to explode. They began the lean when bursting through the doors was one Holly Jeanette Sinclair. "H-hey Holly J - -"

"Save it Little Edwards…"

"Can we talk now Declan?"

**

* * *

**

_Team Holly J or Team Clare, which of these teams will Declan play for? A looming decision awaits him next chapter, the final one for this fic._


	8. Extra Chapter: Grand Slam

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Holly J had enough. One day Declan came back into her life out of the blue and then she was told by him that they would talk about what happened before. A long time had passed and nary a word form Declan, making Holly J go from concerned to distressed to finally pissed off. After poking around, she learned that Declan was at Above the Dot, rumored to be making out with some girl. Bursting through the door, Declan was seen nearing Clare for a kiss; well at least at the start of the lean. That Sinclair glare was instantaneously turned on and Clare felt the power, causing her to stutter a greeting. "Save your I'm intimidated face for someone who cares."

"For someone who cares? It would seem like YOU care Holly J."

"I… don't."

"You're older than me and yet you have the comprehension of a baby."

"I know you did NOT just insult my intelligence!" Holly J grew irritated from the bickering, thus she charged at Clare. She was to clean her clock, but her fist stopped at 9:chin. "I don't have time to play with kids" Holly J turned her attention to Declan, who took all of it in. "Wow… sorry you had to see all of that."

"I remember that particular person from a past life." She knew what he was referring to, hence the sigh that was let out. Holly J asked Declan if they could talk. "Little Edwards, you need to get out of here. Grownups are now going to talk about - -"

"I'm not going anywhere." Clare stood her ground, something that Holly J assumed would happen. "Whatever, just don't interrupt." That Holly Jeanette Sinclair, expecting a firecracker to remain idle and not crackle. Clare kept interrupting at crucial parts of conversation. It wasn't like she wanted to, but that Fortnight aura was all around her. Like anyone would do after getting interrupted many times, Holly J had enough. Clare was in a daze and only snapped back to the present after feeling a slap courtesy of Holly J. The force of the slap knocked her to the ground. In shock, Clare retreated to the couch. "About time that damn girl fell back."

"You didn't have to take it that far - -"

"Are you serious Declan? She wouldn't let me talk. Anyways, back to what I was talking about." Clare regained her composure to hear Holly J almost say _that_ again. "I must interject once more."

"**You** are the baby Little Edwards. I just had my tarot card reading, and the card read PUNCH YOUR FACE." Declan stepped in between the two feuding women, not wanting to hear anymore slapping sounds. "Why are you defending her Declan, you like her don't you?" That question left Declan in a pickle because it was true that he like Clare; not like _that_, but he had feelings for her. He also had feelings for Holly J. "You aren't being fair - -"

"I KNEW IT, YOU LIKE HER!"

"Not that, I mean the way you are talking Holly J, you want me to make a decision about who I want to be with." Holly J lowered her head and smiled. "You could say that, yes." Declan told her that it wasn't going down like this. "You won't get an answer now. I-I need time to think about this." Declan leaves AtD, Holly J and Clare in their wake.

**

* * *

**

The bodysuit fit Declan pretty snug as he came out of the water after being on the jet ski. He was surprised to find his sister sitting there. "Hey brother."

"How did you find me?" Fiona frowned at Declan, telling him that she was not here to hang out with him, but rather for beach tanning opportunities. "Its pretty far away, but it's the best beach I was told. I'm not here alone if thats what you were wondering."

"I got the pop and chips in the chiller here Fiona." A familiar voice rang through Declan's mind and soon realized who it was when the guy came beside Fiona and kissed her. "You and Peter Fi, since when?"

"We've been together for a little while."

"You don't think I'm good enough for your sister SIR?"

"No no, I just want to know how you two came about." Peter started to mumble some stuff, but Fiona chimed in. "I won't tell you EVERYTHING we've done, but only how it all came to be. We proceed to what happened at The Dot back then.

**xxx**

Peter went to look at muffins, embarrassed that he almost kissed a customer. "I know you are not charging me anything for the coffee, but at least accept a tip."

"If you want to, sure." Fiona left a sizeable tip, smiled at Peter and then proceeded to leave, but Peter ran around the counter and grabbed Fiona's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"This goes against Dot rules… no it doesn't… I don't usually do this…" Peter pressed his hand on Fiona's breast. "What the hell are you doing PERV?"

"You're a smart girl; ever hear of a **point of fact**? I'm not going to harm you like that bastard ex boyfriend of yours. Please…"

"Whatever, I can't believe that I'm actually letting you do this." Peter once again put his hand on Fiona's breast. "I'll make this short since this is clearly making you feel uncomfortable: Don't ever say that you are weak because you are not. The courage you showed in telling someone about your ex's abuses, squaring off against him in court and making a convincing enough argument in front of the jury? Very few women have the strength you have. Many woman would cower to the man, but you didn't. You are strong-willed Fiona, not to mention beautiful as well."

**xxx**

"So that's how you two got together."

"Its kind of how the French girl in that commercial was smitten by the kid rubbing oil on her leg… something like transpired between Peter and I."

"The difference Fi was that he touched your boob. You actually fell for him like that?" Fiona shook her head, mumbling about how Declan was a bad listener. "Peter has a way with words… he knows what to say and when to say it." That's it with that, Declan thought. Peter and Fiona left the beach, leaving him to resume his pondering. Growing weary after staring at the water for several hours, he escaped the sands to sleep in his camper. Five minutes go by and Declan was fast asleep, dreaming away about stuff:

White chocolate filled croissants and other assorted pastries was the order of the evening as Declan and his girlfriend were sitting on a balcony that had the Eiffel Tower in the distance. The bright lights of a Paris evening made this occasion all the more special and romantic. Declan was happy because he confessed to his girlfriend and she had returned the feelings. After that day happy times were going on and while this was supposed to be a great night for both of them, the girlfriend was just as distant as the Tower was. Declan didn't think much of it because he figured that she was soaking it all in; however he found that something was up because she was not talkative whatsoever. "Sweetheart, is there something wrong?" She once again did not say anything, but before Declan could say anything else, his girlfriend spoke out and flat out said that she was "doing some things."

"What things?"

"There's Jacque and Claude… fill in the blank?" That was all that he needed, seeing as Declan kicked her out of his villa. "I'm really sorry baby - -"

"You have forever fallen out of favor with me… GET OUT!" Declan found himself alone again, throwing the entire tray of pastries down below. He drank the rest of his hot chocolate and squeezed the cup until it shattered and cut up his hand and fingers. The sound of the shattering glass woke Declan up in a cold sweat. After a drink of water, he fell asleep and resumed the dreaming: a couple of hours later, he wakes up with a sound mind as well as a decision in tow.

**

* * *

**

Some years go by and Declan is cuddling with his girl, reminiscing about everything that has happened. They share some laughs and then go back to being quiet. "Remember when you kissed my neck all those years ago? That was kind of… shocking?"

"Interesting choice of words to describe that time." Declan scratched the back of her head as she snuggled her approval. "Back then, I resisted the temptation to respond, but now that my hands are no longer tied, I can do this…" Declan grabs her face and plants a deep kiss that leaves her breathless. "_You are still the only one that understands._"


	9. Final Chapter: Perfect Game

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Holly J was at her wits end. In the most random of circumstances, Declan came back into her life and had told her that they were going to sit down and talk about what happened before. Declan (up to this point) had yet to have that sit-down with Holly J to air out everything, making her go from anxious to stressed and finally she just grew irritated with it all. After doing some detective work, she found out that Declan was rumored to be making out with some girl at Above the Dot. The stair steps seemed to be shattering with every step and so after bursting through the door, Holly J saw that Declan was nearing Clare for a kiss, which stopped at the lean. Rapidly closing and opening her eyes, the Sinclair glare was turned on and Clare felt the power, causing her to shutter a greeting. "Save your intimidated face for someone who cares."

"I see… the incumbent president, oh that's right, YOU DIDN'T WIN THE ELECTION!"

"You bitch!"

"Anyways, save it for someone who cares? It would seem like YOU care Holly J."

"I… don't."

"You're older than me and yet you have the comprehension of a baby - -"

"I know you did NOT just insult my intelligence!" Holly J grew even more enraged from the bickering, thus she charged at Clare. She nearly cleans her clock, but her fist stopped inches from the weak spot on her chin. "I don't have time to play with kids." Holly J turned her attention to Declan, who took all of it in. "Wow… sorry you had to see all of that."

"Oh no worries, I remember that person well from a past life." She knew what he was referring to, hence the sigh that was let out. Holly J asked Declan if they could finally have that talk she had been promised. "Little Edwards, you need to get out of here since grownups are going to talk now - -"

"I'm not going anywhere." Clare stood her ground, something that Holly J assumed would happen. "Whatever, just don't interrupt me and you'll be good." That was an interesting bit of wishful thinking on her part, expecting a lit firecracker to stand idly and not crackle. This firecracker called Clare kept interrupting during the most crucial parts of the conversation. It wasn't as though she wanted to, but she was already engulfed in that Fortnight aura. The pot's temperature kept rising, and Holly J reached her boiling point. Clare was still in a daze but only snapped back to reality when she felt a hand smack her face. She retreated to the couch after the Holly J slap sent her towards the ground. "About time she left us alone."

"You didn't have to take things that far - -"

"Please tell me that you're joking Declan. She wouldn't let me finish anything I said. Anyways, back to what I was just talking about." While lying on the couch, Clare regained her composure as Holly J was saying _that_ again. "My apologies, but I must interject once more."

"**You** are the baby Little Edwards. You know, I just had my tarot card reading and it said to PUNCH YOUR FACE." Declan had to step in between in order to avoid slapping and pulling noises. "Why are you defending her Declan; you like her don't you?" Declan was put on the spot with that question because he had feelings for both women. "You aren't being fair - -"

"SO YOU DO LIKE HER!"

"Not that… its just that the way you are saying your words, you want me to make a decision right on the spot about who I want to be with." Holly J lowered her head and smiled. "You could say that, yes." Declan told her that it wasn't going down like this. "You won't get an answer now because I need time to sort this entire thing out." Declan exits Above the Dot and leaves Holly J and Clare in their wake.

**

* * *

**

Time goes by as Declan is sitting by the men's lockers near the indoor skating rink feverishly looking at his watch. Spamming calls/texts wasn't his style, but after an hour of waiting for Fiona and Peter, he got fed up and called their respective phone numbers and left messages. "Screw this, I'm lacing them up." Declan entered the rink a little bit wobbly, but soon found his footing and was skating around. 15 minutes in and he had lapped everyone there by about 5-6 laps. While the others were just walking and maybe one was running, Declan was getting his speedskater on. While on the last turn before completely another lap, there was a small mound of ice that was directly in Declan's path. His right skate caught the mound of ice that was directly in Declan's path. His right skate caught the mound and he slipped, sliding around until he stopped near the exit. Another inch and he would've suffered a nasty concussion. Disgruntled, Declan threw off his skates, put on his shoes and ran out towards the darkness of the park. He wasn't sure why he did this, but he felt as if his abdominal region was on fire. The cold snap that came by earlier was still lingering, making Declan feel like he could barely breathe. "I need to get to my car and drive home - -"

"You are NOT driving anywhere in your condition." Declan nodded, unable to turn around due to the pain. "That voice, that authority… that caring nature; its _you_. How did you find me?"

"Thank Peter and your sister. Come on lets get out of here. You need to lie on the couch and eat some soup."

"Why soup?" She walked over and looked at Declan, who had a weak smile on his face. "Men love soup."

**

* * *

**

Several years pass by and Declan is on that couch, lying with his girl. They each rip some jokes and laugh heartily, and return to being quiet. "I can't believe that I was a click away from going on that trip with you."

"That was a close one, but good thing I was resourceful. You were the only person I was going to spend time with on that trip had we gone." That brought smiles all around, and then some kisses. For the first time in his life, Declan was truly happy. He remembers that summer in Manhattan they spent together. That time apart as well as the break in their relationship hurt, but he understood why that was needed. Declan felt secure in his choice and his future. I think he'll want to go the Spinner and Emma route one day.

**

* * *

**

A/N= **This is indeed the final chapter of Ball 5. In case you were wondering, the extra chapter was about Clare and this one was about Holly J. Which one of those chapters did you like better?**


End file.
